Back to Degrassi
by citylightsinmyheart
Summary: Well, I got bored. So if you happen to come across this, you should check it out :


I walked into Degrassi and looked at my disgusting blue polo with a leather jacket over and my khaki skinny pants and all black high-top converse. I looked around _Good to be back, I wonder where Eli is.. OH there he is, heading to the Auditorium_, I ran after him and covered his eyes. "Guess who?" I whispered in his ear. He turned around and gave me a hug, picked me up and spun me around. "I missed you this summer, my amazing theatre friend!" He said. _Amazing theatre friend.. ugh.. FRIEND. _"I missed you too." _He's so perfect.. _Our other 2 friends, Fiona and Imogen, were running towards us. Fiona gave me a huge hug, "YOU LOOK BEAUTIFUL AS ALWAYS!" and then whispered "I saw that hug.. I'll talk to him after school or whenever ok?" I nodded and gave her a a smirk. Imogen then gave me and even bigger hug. "HEY! You're looking great on the first day!" and smiled. I quietly said "I missed you guys like crazy this summer, I can't wait until lunch so we can all catch up!" I smiled, looked at Eli's and continued "I'm gonna go head to first period.." and started to head to my locker. Eli chased after me, "How about you come to my house after school, my dad can take us home. But only if you want to of course." as he gave me his little smirk. I gave him my pouty smile "I'd love to come over, it'd be good to get out of my house.. my moms starting it up again." He nodded. and said "I see, you can spend the night for a few days.. I don't mind.. Just say you're staying at Fiona's." I smiled a bit, "Sounds good. Can your dad pass by my house so I can grab some of my things?" He nodded, "I should probably go tell him." I couldn't stop smiling, alright. "See you in Theatre class?" I walked into Ms.O's class and looked around.. _Of course I don't know anyone.. I'll just go sit in the back. _I crossed my arms and opened my book.. Eli took the seat next to me and tickled my side, "We have the same first period" I smiled and stopped laughing "Good, I actually know someone." Ms.O came to the front of the class "Well , it's the first day, I'll let you guys get to know each other for today." Eli looked over at me and smirked "Well, hello, I'm Eli Goldsworthy" I laughed, "Hello Mr. Goldsworthy, I'm Chloe Hyland." He laughed "Well, hello , nice to meet you." We laughed at our stupidness, I then quickly looked at my phone _A message from my mom? It read: "Stay out of the house for a few nights.. come after school get your things and leave.. stay at Fiona's or Imogens or even Eli's. Just don't stay at our house."_ I could feel my smile turn into a frown and my eyes starting to water, I put my arms on the desk and put my head down. Eli hugged me from behind.. and asked "Your mom?" I shook my head and answered "Yeah.." He grabbed my hand that was on the desk and held it, "You shouldn't feel bad because of her.. She's lucky to have you as a daughter.. just stay at my house as long as you need to, even my dad said so, so don't feel bad." He managed to get a smile out of me, and he gave me a peck on the cheek "I care a bout you, I care about you a lot. Well, I've been holding this in for a while now.. uhm.. Will you go out with me?" _Am I dreaming..? _I looked him in the eyes, "Yes, of course." I smiled. _With both of us having anxiety and being bipolar, this relationship is gonna be a trip.. but it'll be worth it.. I hope.. _The bell rang for second period. _Time went by so fast._ We walked out of the classroom with our fingers intertwined. He walked me to my second period class and pressed his lips against mine and gently bit my lip. "I'll see you at lunch love." I stood there in shock with a idiotic smile on my face. Fiona and Imogen ran up to me "OH MY GOD! DID MS. HYLAND JUST KISS MR. GOLDSWORTHY?" Imogen and Fiona both said to me at the same time. I smiled, "I have much to tell you both!" We took our usual seats in the lab, and then Fiona blurted "Well?" I laughed "Well, you guys can call me Miss. Goldsworthy now, we go out now, he said he's wanted to ask me out for a while and then yeah.." I smirked my little famous smirk. Imogen and Fiona both hugged me. Fiona smiled "Finally, I've had to listen to both of you talk about how much you guys like each other! Now you guys go out! I knew it was gonna happen, honestly, you guys are like the cutest Degrassi couple." I laughed "Well, thank you. But I am worried about both of us having anxiety and being bipolar.. Wouldn't that be bad?" She nodded "Yeah, it USUALLY would, but since you both know each other better than anyone else, you know not to make him mad, and he knows not to make you mad. Anyways, he usually just gets worried, you won't give him a reason to be worried, knowing you." Imogen nodded in agreement and said "Exactly, you guys like each other too much to do that to each other. I don't think you should worry." I did my pout, "I sure hope you guys are right.." The late bell rang and the teacher began teaching.. the rest of the classes passed by quickly. The bell for lunch rang and I went to my locker and grabbed my ipod. I chose my favorite song, Fear and Loathing by Marina & The Diamonds, and I felt two hands on my hips and I turned around. "Hi Mr. Goldsworthy, nice to see you again." I said with a grin on my face. He put his arm around me and tugged on my headphone, "Can I have a listen?" I nodded, the song had changed to Roger Rabbit by Sleeping with Sirens. He smiled, "I like it.. 'Is there a right way for being strong, Feels like Im doing things all wrong, Still Im here just holding on, Confess my heart and forgive my wrongs, Just tryna show something more'.. I like that quote." I smiled, "Describes you doesn't it? I like it a lot. Not as much as I like you though." He kissed my cheek. _How did I end up here? I'm having a perfect day.. I have Eli Goldsworthy and 2 of the most amazing friends anyone could ask for. _We entered the lunchroom and saw Fiona and Imogen sitting together, laughing. I grabbed an apple. _I'm not that hungry.. _I took a bite from it. "I'm gonna go get my lunch, alright love?" Eli asked. I nodded and stated "Alright, I'll go take a seat with Fiona and Imogen." Jake passed by me "Hey Chloe. How was your summer?" I gave a fake smile, "It was good. Thanks for asking country boy." _Oh no. Why is he talking to me again.. Not after what happened spring break. I can't. _He leaned in with lips puckered. I backed away and speed-walked to where Fiona and Imogen were. "Well, well. What did he want?" Imogen laughed. Fiona following, "A kiss perhaps?" I looked at them, "Well? That sucks for him now that I have a wonderful boyfriend that I wouldn't trade for the world." They both were shocked. "AWWWWW." Fiona cooed and Imogen smiled "You finally admitted it. YOU ARE TIED DOWN." I smiled and let out a giggle, "Guess I am." Eli had a seat next to me and grabbed my headphones again, "Am I still aloud to listen?" I nodded. I was listening to Iris covered by Sleeping With Sirens. Eli began to sing it completely offkey. _He's so adorable. Aww._ Fiona nudged my foot. I looked up and she smiled. I guess happiness was written all over my face. He gentley grabbed my chin and continued to sing. He took a pause while the guitar played and kissed me. I felt myself blush. After the song finished, he began to eat. I rested my head on his shoulder and he intertwined his fingers with mine. Fiona and Imogen were amazed at how calm we both were with each other. Soon, the day was over. I waited for Eli by the front doors, he finally got out. We began to walk towards his dads car. His dad waved at me "Nice to see you again, Chloe." I waved back. "Same to you." Eli opened the car door for me. "Here you go.." and smirked. I thanked him and sat down. He sat down next to me instead of taking his usual seat next to his dad. I put my head on his shoulder as I did at lunch and I could see his dad smile through the mirrors. We got to my house pretty fast. I grabbed everything I could as my mom yelled at me to get out. I got plenty of things to last me about a week or two. I put my stuff in the trunk as my mom threw a pair of red Vans at me. I caught both of them without a problem and put them in the trunk. "Bye mom. Love you too." She slammed the door on me. Eli and his dad both sat in the car, appauled by moms attitude and how calm I was. Eli opened the door for me. "Your mother seems lovely." His father joked. "Oh, I know. She is lovely. Most amazing woman I know." I replied, letting out one of my girly giggles and continued "Well I won't have to go back for a while."


End file.
